Inventário de Estradas
by innuendoblues
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles para o Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado do 6V. Vários ships e personagens.
1. The Biggest Disappointment

**Ship:** Sirius e Remus

"_Take on me,__  
I'll be gone in a day or two"_

Os pais lhe deram carinho e conforto.

Dumbledore lhe deu a oportunidade de estudar.

James lhe deu uma amizade.

Seus alunos lhe deram alegria.

Seus colegas lhe deram confiança.

Peter lhe deu uma decepção irremediável.

James e Lily lhe deram um buraco fundo em sua alma.

Harry lhe deu esperança.

A Ordem lhe deu uma tarefa.

Tonks lhe deu um filho.

Ted lhe deu um sorriso.

Sirius não foi capaz sequer de lhe deixar um corpo.


	2. Amor e Medo

**Personagem:** James

_"All the beautiful moments shared  
Deliberately push'd aside  
A distance there is"___

_  
_Ele não quis morrer pensando que alguém o traiu.  
Ele tentou morrer pensando que Lily e Harry se salvariam. Tentou morrer pensando que toda a Ordem da Fênix viria emboscar Voldemort, que era um plano de Dumbledore desde o início, que aquela seria uma noite histórica e que sua sorte seria motivo de risadas. Tentou morrer pensando que do outro lado, houvesse o que houvesse, teria pelo menos a doce lembrança da família, Harry babando em sua mão, as risadas de bebê, Lily e sua consciência, os pais e Sirius, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Tentou morrer pensando que não doeria. Tentou morrer pensando nos olhos da esposa, na risada do filho, na moto de Sirius, nos livros de Remus, nas piadas de Peter. Tentou morrer pensando num abraço quente, em chocolate quente derramado na cama nas férias de Natal, no espelho que usava nas detenções.  
Morreu pensando que seus amigos deviam ter ficado ao seu lado até o fim.


	3. Loveseats

**Ship:** James e Lily

"_This house is the hole that you could never fill  
With rose-blossomed bouquets, vanities and loveseats"_

Talvez fosse a guerra, talvez fosse o ano de reclusão, talvez fosse o desespero de ter um filho em meio àquela dor, talvez fossem as estações passando, talvez fosse um capricho, mas aos poucos cada "eu te amo" de James para Lily se transformou numa gosmenta mentira. Uma mentira que perfurava seu coração toda vez, sem dúvida; mas _a verdade_ era que ele deixou de amá-la. Aos poucos. Cuidadosamente. Violentamente. Até não sobrar nada.

E, quando gritou "_Pegue Harry e vá!_", James _quis_ morrer.

_Lily não merecia que todo aquele carinho tivesse se transformado em condescendência._


	4. Mitologia

**Personagens:** Sirius e Bellatrix

_"Gotta cut away, clear away,  
Slip away and severe this  
Umbilical residue keeping me from killing you"_

_Vamos lá, você sabe que pode fazer melhor do que isso!_

Você sabe que pode fazer melhor do que isso porque eu não fugi sem antes tentar convencer vocês, todos vocês, do que você sabia, do que você queria negar. Você sabe que pode fazer melhor do que isso porque está tão cansada quanto eu dessa guerra sem sentido. Você sabe que pode fazer melhor do que isso porque esteve em Azkaban e as paredes e gritos e medos a corromperam tanto quanto a mim. Sabe qual o meu bicho-papão, Bellatrix? São tantas coisas que nem vejo uma imagem só, vejo um milhão, vejo todas as pessoas que eu podia ter salvo e não salvei, e vejo você, vejo seu rosto bonito e adolescente e — e vejo Regulus — e você sabia, você estava lá, você podia ter feito melhor, como eu fiz, como eu **tentei** fazer... e veja aonde isso me levou... aonde isso nos levou.

_O feitiço acerta._


	5. Understanding

_A baby sleeps in all our bones  
So scared to be alone_

De novo você escolhe nomes. Ah, Harry! Como você escolhe mal. Os nomes dos nossos filhos são horríveis. Lily Luna, James Sirius, Albus Severus. As crianças nunca vão poder te odiar por ter escolhido os nomes delas porque você é um herói e deu nome de heróis a todas elas. Eu sei que a sua idéia era manter os mortos por perto. Não, você não me disse; não se preocupe. Eu sou adivinha, sou boa, sou sensível; eu entreouço os seus pensamentos e não pense que eu não o ouço chorar de vez em quando. Minha barriga desponta pesada, incômoda. Mal posso esperar para ter outra vez um bebê nosso nos braços. Um bebê cujo nome você escolheu. A vida deles vai ser mais minha do que sua, quando eu deixar o quadribol. Vai acontecer logo. Não estou ansiosa por _isso_. Ah, Harry, eu lamento demais. Você tem se fechado tanto. Acho que sua maior interação com nossos filhos será a escolha do nome de cada um. Uma escolha estética das mais lamentáveis. Mas é bonito. É bonito como você ama tanto esses mortos. Eu também. Você não perguntou se eu queria homenagear Fred. Provavelmente presumiu que eu passaria essa oportunidade a George. Você e a sua doce e desconcertante mania de me julgar mais forte do que eu sou. Se bem que eu acho que você só esqueceu. Às vezes, meu amor, eu penso que o segredo do nosso sucesso, desses anos todos, daquele começo súbito, tresloucado, atribulado, seja isso. O seu silêncio. A minha paciência. O amor também, é claro; eu amo você hoje não como amava quando tinha dez anos, mas com uma força e maturidade que só a idade, mesmo, pode dar. Queria eu que os outros te entendessem como eu entendo. E que você me visse como eles me vêem. Albus dá um chute carinhoso na minha barriga, que afago com carinho enquanto finjo que não noto que você está chorando. Hoje seu pai estaria fazendo aniversário, não é? Eu gostaria de espremer esse luto eterno de você até que todo ele se espalhasse pelo chão e evaporasse como água. Mas sejamos sinceros. Eu também tenho saudades. Eu também nunca superei. Eu me levanto e envolvo a sua mão com a minha, os seus dedos com os meus. Será o nosso segredinho.


	6. The Sky is Broken

_"Why does my heart feel so bad?"_

Isso que você tem nos braços é uma criança saudável e feliz. Isso que você tem nos braços é um bebê forte, rosado, como Frank era. Isso que você tem nos braços aperta seu coração como você o aperta de volta. Isso que você tem nos braços faz barulhinhos e chupa o próprio dedo enquanto você não vê. Isso que você tem nos braços desperta um amor que você só experimentou quando tinha outro bebê nos braços; quando Frank precisava de você tão desesperadamente que nada poderia satisfazê-la mais do que cuidá-lo. Isso que você tem nos braços não vai tardar a chorar pela mãe, e cada lágrima vai dilacerá-la por dentro, como dilaceraria Alice, se Alice pudesse ser mais dilacerada. Isso que você tem nos braços não pode lembrar dos gritos de horror nem dos olhos vazios, mas você lembra. Isso que você tem nos braços jamais vai poder conhecer o amor de Frank e Alice, mas você conheceu. Isso que você tem nos braços pesa muito mais do que seus saudáveis doze quilos, porque Neville não precisaria do seus braços e você não precisaria ser mãe de novo se não tivesse perdido o filho como perdeu. Nenhum pai ou mãe deveria viver para enterrar um filho. Mas a sua sorte foi a pior, Augusta. O bebê que você aperta contra o peito a abraça enquanto você chora em silêncio.

* * *

**NA:** "No parent should ever have to bury their child" é de Senhor dos Anéis - As Duas Torres. E obrigada, Diana Prallon, pelo aconselhamento sobre tamanhos de bebês! HAHAHA


End file.
